


Rush

by WeBuiltThePyramids



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBuiltThePyramids/pseuds/WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: The tension had become too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not in any way at all the way I want Waige to get together, but Kat said that she thinks when they finally do move forward, their attraction to each other will become too much and they'll act on that first and then work out their feelings for one another, so this is my brief take on that.
> 
> This takes place at some point after where the series is right now, probably after Walter remembers what happened in space, too. Some of the dialogue may feel choppy or not flow in an easy way, but remember real conversation doesn't always go the literary merit route either. ;)

He was standing _so_ close. Paige felt a fluttering in her stomach and she almost stepped back and shook her head in an attempt to reset. Of course he was standing close. She was helping him with the button on his shirt. They had to stand close to do that. It'd look silly for her to have him at arm's length, struggling with the task that'd be so simple if she just got into his personal space.

But his chest was solid under her hands and as she looked up his eyes were locked on hers and she knew the feel of his hair around her fingers and when he didn't move back when she inched even closer Paige swore she could feel hear heart pounding in a dozen different places and this didn't even make sense because they stood near each other all the time.

"Um..." he said, his lips barely moving, and Paige breathed out slowly, both rows of teeth creating a slight whistling sound. Then she felt the tips of his fingers absentmindedly touch her just above the hip, and her eyes closed as she leaned forward and put her mouth on his.

The brief sound Walter made when their lips came into contact told her he was surprised, but then his hands were on her hips, drawing her against him and kissing her back. She curled her hands around his shirt, then decided that wasn't enough and slid them up to his neck, one snaking into his hair and twisting lightly around his curls. She felt his libs buzz against hers as he moaned, tugging her closer, his tongue stroking her own. Paige's knees felt weak, shaky, and she leaned against him, tugging at his hair, the hand on his neck sliding back down and pressing against his chest.

Dear God, she was unraveling fast.

"Bed," she choked out in between kisses, hoping that he wouldn't scare and pull away because she had _no idea_ how to handle this kind of need, and she sighed loudly, from both desire and relief, when his hands on her hips pressed hard against her. Curling fistfuls of his shirt in her hands, she walked backward, in the direction she knew led to his bed, pulling him with her and glad that he was receptive.

She sloppily crawled backward onto the bed until she was on the center of the mattress, and he clambered over to her, both of them on their knees and facing each other. Their lips met again, and she busied herself with _un_ doing the buttons on his shirt and then on her own as he wiggled his arms out and threw his to the side. She went to her bra next, niftily undoing the hook in the back and shrugging it off. Walter seemed more than content with her lips, but Paige tore hers free, her hands coming around the back of his head and pulling it down until she could have rested her head on the top of his.

His mouth wrapped around one of her breasts, forming a slight suction, making Paige gasp. Her hands traced through his hair, nails lightly scratching at his scalp as he continued, his tongue swirling, and Paige felt the sensation shoot downward. " _Shit_ ," she managed, her eyes rolling back in her head as Walter's hand came up and began to rub her other breast with the pad of his thumb. His thumb and forefinger found her nipple and rolled it slowly between them.

Paige's shaky breathing turned to a whimper and another curse escaped her lips. "Walter..." He lifted his head, kissing her mouth again before quickly moving to her neck, lipping and licking and lightly sucking and she tipped her head back, her hands sliding down over his shoulders and down his arms and back up again, repeating his name until he straightened up and went for his belt. Paige hurriedly wiggled out of her skirt, and within moments they were free of all clothing.

His lips were back on hers in an instant, pushing her back against the mattress, sliding a hand from her hip to her ribs and back again before gliding over her hip and between her legs, checking her readiness. Paige writhed under him at his touch, gasping. "Walter..." He put his lips back on hers, firmly, and she curled a hand through his hair, hiking her legs up and around him as he positioned himself and glided in as if they'd done this one thousand times before.

Paige's eyes closed as he fumbled, wiggling, shifting as he sought traction on the mattress, grinding his hips against her clit as he did so and shooting flares of pleasure through her body. "Jesus," she managed, her thighs already beginning to tremble. Walter found purchase and began to move, quickly, rhythmically, a little forcefully but not aggressively so, and Paige rolled her hips along with him, her moans growing louder. She was normally quieter than this, she was almost self-conscious, but this had been building for God knew how long and she didn't think she could possibly be ready to come apart already but she knew herself well enough to know she was almost there. She ran her hands over his back, wanting to flip them over and trail them over every inch of him, but knowing that she didn't have a prayer of doing much of anything right at the moment. She tipped her head back, sighing loudly as his lips trailed down to her neck. He was going to leave marks, she really should stop him, but _she didn't want to_ and she pumped her hips up to meet his, hearing and feeling him groan against her neck and increase his pace.

Paige's body was flushing, her thighs trembling hard, and she gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on his hair as he brought her right to the edge and she fell over, gasping and pulsing hard around him, making him groan louder and thrust more frantically into her for several more seconds before he followed her, pushing all the way in and going limp on top of her, closing his eyes and breathing hard.

They lay there, sweating and panting, Paige's eyes closed in an attempt to come back to herself. She could feel her heart pounding and she was already beginning to feel a bit sore down there, the result of a long time without and the aggressive nature of their encounter. She almost never preferred sex this way – she usually wanted to go slow, draw out the romance of it all – but...

She couldn't really explain what had happened. She'd never let something like this get away from her before. She'd never enjoyed harder sex this much.

And she'd never felt this uncomfortable afterward.

This was Walter. This was the most complicated relationship she'd ever had.

He lifted himself up, staring down at her, and she stared up at him, seeing the same complete uncertainty in his eyes. She wanted to speak. She wanted to break the silence and say something but she hadn't a clue _what_ she wanted to say.

Walter shifted off of her and flipped over, laying on his back next to her and staring up at the ceiling in a way that she suspected was reminiscent of when he had to share a bed with Happy. She could see, out of the corner of her eye, how he was still breathing fairly hard. She wanted to roll onto her side and rub his arm, soothe him, a feeling that was so strong it was almost instinctual. But she couldn't. Not when she was feeling so confused.

When they'd first kissed, both of them had pretended they'd felt nothing and she'd rushed from the garage. This was different. She was her mother's daughter, but _this_ particular lie would be so blatant she wasn't even sure she was capable of getting it out.

She'd already known he was attracted to her – he'd basically come out and admitted it on several occasions, and there was no mistaking the way he looked at her sometimes, when she dressed up or when she hesitated before walking into the garage and tugged her skirt up an inch to show off just a bit more leg. And she'd have been lying through her teeth if she claimed she wasn't attracted to him, if she said she had never imagined them in situations similar to this.

But attraction only went so far, with her. She strongly required a connection with someone. And this wasn't the way she normally enjoyed sex. That had to mean...

Her eyes widened as it hit her.

She tipped her head to the side. "Walter? Are...are you okay?"

His breathing still wasn't quite back to normal, but he nodded and cleared his throat. "Y – yeah." He looked at her. "I'm..." he rolled onto his side. "I'm sorry." He scratched the back of his neck. "I was...um...rough."

Paige studied him. She certainly wouldn't have considered what just happened _rough._ "I wouldn't say that..."

"I just, uh, I always thought..." His tongue wet his lips, and he averted his eyes. "I let my attraction to you overcome everything else," Walter said. "I'm always thinking, and...and I actually stopped, for a few minutes."

"I did too." Paige bit her lip. "Do you think this was a mistake?"

Walter stared back up at the ceiling, letting out a long, slow breath. "I'm sorry, Paige, but I don't know how to answer that."

Paige wanted him to tell her no, it wasn't, he'd wanted to be with her for years and maybe it didn't happen the way either of them had planned, but it wasn't a mistake – _she_ wasn't a mistake. But she knew that he couldn't. This was awkward, he sometimes still wasn't comfortable in a standard situation, and he had never been good with personal leading questions. She sighed. "Walter...I wish you'd be honest with me. I wish you'd trust me enough."

He folded his hands behind his head. "I don't want it to hurt."

Paige clenched her teeth. "Walter, there is _nothing_ about our relationship that I regret. Not even this." She reached out, placing a hand on his chest.

He was still staring up at the ceiling, but she saw him tense slightly, as if bracing for something. "I tried to stop loving you," Walter said, surprising her by speaking up before she could continue. He looked away. "I knew that would be easier. Whenever I was angry at you I focused on that, to try and convince myself that I'd built you up, and that I could get over you, but..." he shook his head. "Paige, I know I just...but I can't talk about this right now."

"If not now, Walter, _when_?" She asked. "We've been doing this dance for years. _We just slept together_. If we don't talk about it now we're never going to talk about it." She hoped her tone sounded as gentle and encouraging as she wanted it to be. "Walter, please talk to me. Don't push me away."

He was still silent, appearing to ponder what she said, but then allowing the quiet to linger. Paige glanced down at the sheets. They were talking, but they were rambling, teetering on the edge of having the conversation they needed to have but talking more _about_ having the conversation than actually having it. "Walter, you _know_ I have feelings for you but this isn't going to work if you don't talk to me."

Walter sighed. "You're not being fair. You say you want us to talk but you always want me to be the one to start."

"I don't hook up, Walter," Paige blurted. "I can't. And believe me, there have been times where it'd have been a lot easier if I could. To actually want to act on attraction, I have to...there have to be feelings there." Now Walter looked at her, and she continued slowly. "Walter, there's...there's _something_ here. Something that...I think I was trying to deny, and I just, I want..."

Walter propped himself up on his elbow, his eyes locked on hers. "What do you want?"

She scooted closer – his bed was small, so they weren't already that far apart – and put a hand on his arm. "Walter," she said slowly, carefully, "I want you. I know we both have a lot to work on but..." She shook her head. "I don't want those things to keep us apart, God, Walter, I don't want to be apart."

"Even after..." he gestured between them. "I was terrible."

She wanted to ask him exactly what about their encounter made him think she was complaining, but... "Tell me if I understand." She ran her hand up and down his arm. "Is it because it was..." she searched for a word, but opted to go with the one he'd already used even though she disagreed. "Rough?"

"I've been that guy," he said. "I didn't think I'd be that guy with you. I always imagined I'd be...I'm disappointed in myself. I...I wasn't thinking." His eyes seemed focused on the marks on her neck, and he looked completely disgusted.

She stroked his arm lightly, biting her lip. "How...how _did_ you imagine you'd be?"

Walter looked at her curiously, then reached out, sliding his arm over her and leaning in, putting his lips on hers. Paige closed her eyes, humming quietly as they shifted so their bodies came against each other. She brushed her tongue along his lips and he parted them, his hand gently running from her shoulder to her hip.

"Like this," he whispered, and she shuddered. She thought she was prepared for something like this; isn't it exactly what she'd been wishing for when she had asked him if he thought it was a mistake? And yet she wasn't, not for the intensity and love behind what he was doing now, kissing her slowly, touching her gently, slowly pushing her onto her back and pushing up on his elbows so he could keep kissing her.

"Oh God," she whimpered from sheer emotion. "Yes, this is good." She slid her hand around the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. When their lips parted for breath, she shifted hers to his neck, trailing kisses down it. "I love you," she mumbled.

He pushed his nose gently against her temple. "I love you. And I'm sorry. I really, honestly am."

"Don't." She lifted her head and put a finger to his lips, a small smile playing over her face. "Don't apologize. Not for this. Not for any of this."

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the hardest (difficulty wise) things I've written because I so don't want it to go this way (like if fuck first talk after is the only way they're going to get together at this point then go for it but I feel like them falling into bed before talking would really only keep them apart for a while because ~awkward~) but I think it's good to challenge yourself once in a while and write things you really don't want to write...right? Anyway as always I'd love to know what you all think.


End file.
